Walking for a better future
by Greeby
Summary: Rinne odiaba el hospital. No podía salir porque estaba enferma y papá se enfadaría mucho mucho si salía. El cielo que veía por la ventana se reflejaba en su pequeño cuaderno mientras su lápiz no paraba de dibujar. Parental Xanxus! Al principio DRABBLES.
1. Capítulo1: Papa Xanxus

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Nunca le habían gustado las habitaciones del hospital, pero por culpa de su enfermedad tenían reservada incluso su propio cuarto. Las pruebas de sangre de esa semana habían salido negativas y después de la última sesión de quimioterapia le habían dado esperanzas de salir pronto del hospital.

En la cama de su estancia miraba hacia el inmenso cielo azul que se extendía fuera de su ventana. Su brazo izquierdo tenía colocadas varias vías mientras la derecha se dedicaba a dibujar en un cuadernillo el paisaje que la niña veía.

La chiquilla pasaba el tiempo sentada, mientras dibujaba y soñaba en un mundo exterior que apenas conocía. La enfermedad no era la única penalidad a la que la pequeña tenía que hacer frente, sus padres, a los que apenas conocía de todas formas, habían muerto varios años atrás dejándola sola y sin recursos con los que hacer frente a una vida de la que ella no era consiente.

Solo la amabilidad de un hombre la había salvado de una muerte segura en la cama de cualquier orfanato local. Aquel señor amable que en uno de esos días duros había venido a visitar un amigo al hospital, según le dijo a ella. Él se había convertido en su nuevo papá, y aunque no le veía muy a menudo, la amabilidad y el cariño procesado por el mayor se hicieron fácilmente hueco en el pequeño corazón de la paciente.

La niña sonrió para sí, si se ponía buena pronto podría ir a la escuela y hacer muchos amigos, podría vivir con su papá y dormir en aquella habitación que le había enseñado tantas veces en fotos.

Un toque en la puerta le hizo girar la cabeza y allí estaba él con su tocado de plumas y su abrigo negro. Por fin estaba allí su papá, Xanxus.

**Los comentarios/reviews son muy muy bien recibidos.**

**Si tenéis dudas no dudéis en preguntar.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Greeby.**


	2. Capítulo2: Sir Tiburón

Quizás no era el hombre más educado del mundo (un 'grosero', tal y como decían las enfermeras a sus espaldas), pero su papá era un hombre del que estar orgulloso. Era un hombre de 'honor', como decía Squallo, uno de los amigos de papá que siempre le acompañaba cuando venía de visita.

Papá la llamaba Rin-Rin y la hacía rabiar para luego reírse de sus pucheros con aquella sonrisa ladeada. Squallo la llamaba también así. Ella les llamaba Papi y Sir. Tiburón (o Sirenita cuando estaba muy irritada). Consideraba que los tres se llevaban muy bien.

No venía casi nadie más de visita pero para ella era más que suficiente, las fuerzas le abandonaban de vez en cuando y el cansancio la hacía dormir mucho más de lo normal. El poco tiempo que estaba libre, sin pruebas a las que atender o quimioterapia, dibujaba, a su papá, a Sir. Tiburón y sobre todo a las avecitas que hacían sus nidos en el árbol que estaba en frente de su habitación.

Cada semana o dos le llegaba por correo algún libro de ilustraciones que disfrutaba en copiar y releer. El último había sido: Los tres cerditos. Le había gustado, después de todo no era más que una niña.


	3. Capítulo3: Luxu-nee

La primera visita de Luxuria-nee al hospital sería uno de los acontecimientos que más memorables de la vida de Rinne en el hospital. El individuo había traído consigo los colores más vivos y la personalidad más viva y radiante que la niña había podido ver hasta el momento.

Esa excéntrica persona trajo caos al hospital, no solo por su aspecto (que hizo a más de un paciente tuviera paradas de corazón) sino por sus sorprendentes exigencias. Luxu-nee quería pintar la habitación de Rin-Rin con color rosa chillón y traer mesillas y armarios para que fuera su 'casita'.

Al poco tiempo sus sueños (los de Luxuria) se hicieron realidad, quizás fueron las amenazas de su papá o las represalias que aseguraba el estrambótico sol se los Varias las que lo hicieron posible. En todo caso, el cuartito de hospital de la niña se convirtió en un verdadero hogar.

Luxu-nee traía muñecas y juguetes varios y pronto se hicieron necesarias varias estanterías para colocar los 'trastos'. Trajo consigo eventualmente a los demás miembros de Varia, la organización de su papá, que se dedicaba a 'terminar con gente mala que hace daño a los demás'.

**Nos vemos.**

**Greeby.**


	4. Capítulo4: Levi, Mammon y Bel-sempai

Bel-sempai y sus cuchillos, Fran y su sombrero de Rana, Levi y sus sombrillas, Mammon flotando… Un verdadero circo del espectáculo que le sacó más de una sonrisa en momentos duros y desesperanzadores.

Bel-sempai le trajo uno de sus juegos favoritos, una diana. Según él, 'la princesita tenía que tener puntería si quería casarse con el príncipe' (aunque cuando papa-Xanxus se enteró hizo que 'la basura no se acercase a la mini-basura y la contaminase').

Mammon-nee no le trajo nada, porque 'no le pagaban para ir a verla', pero le hizo graciosos trucos de magia con los que hacía explotar a las enfermeras más crueles. Era una de las personas más divertidas que conocía y de las más misteriosas, nunca se quitaba su capa que le cubría la vista y tenía unas lindas marquitas debajo de los ojos en forma de triángulo. En definitiva, para ella Mammon era 'un lindo bebé místico'.

Levi le dejo jugar con una de sus sombrillas, pero como esta pesaba mucho solo pudo admirar como el hombre alto y fuerte se movía con varias a sus espaldas. Cuando le preguntó para que usaba las sombrillas él le respondió 'para proteger al jefe', cuando le preguntó por qué era tan fuerte le dijo 'para ser la mano derecha del jefe'. Su trabajo era proteger al jefe, al igual que su sueño. Era un señor simple.

Su familia era muy 'rara', tal y como decían las enfermeras más atrevidas, pero no se podía negar que eran muy originales, fuertes y 'orgullosos'. Varia era orgullosa y papa-Xanxus estaba orgulloso de Varia.


	5. Capítulo5: El abuelo Timoteo

Papá hoy había venido de visita por fin, pero no venía con ninguno de los amigos a los que ella conocía, le acompañaba un señor bastante mayor. Timoteo, dijo que se llamaba, el papá de papá: su abuelo.

Esa tarde jugaron mucho el abuelo Timoteo y ella. Papá se mantuvo lejos entreteniéndose con una de sus pistolas. El abuelo leía libros en alto mientras se sentaba a su lado, con cuidado al apartar las sondas.

El abuelo la miraba con tristeza y ella se preguntó si se veía fea con todos aquellos cables colgando. Las últimas semanas había empeorado y le habían puesto varios tubitos para ayudarla a respirar.

-¿No te gusto? –preguntó preocupada.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?, mi vida.

-Porque me miras con dolor abuelito.

-Oh… Lo siento, Rin-Rin, –Dijo con una sonrisa- tu abuelo solo está preocupado por algo.

-¿Me voy a morir? –Preguntó ella con evidente curiosidad infantil mientras ladeaba la cabeza- ¿Subiré al cielo?

-No, mi vida. Claro que no. –respondió el anciano con aflicción.

-Pequeña basura, no te vas a morir. No te dejaré morir, no eres ni siquiera Varia-quality aún.

La pequeña se abalanzó en plancha hacia Xanxus que se había acercado al borde de la cama. Ella la abrazó y aunque él no le devolvió el abrazo le mesó el cabello mientras enfadado comprobaba que todas las vías estuvieran conectadas.

Con una mirada roja y penetrante su papá miró a su abuelo mientras le gesticulaba que saliera de la habitación. El abuelo Timoteo se despidió con rapidez y les dejó solos. El padre consoló a su hija que por una vez había expresado su más profundo miedo y anhelo: la muerte.


End file.
